Só um empurrãozinho
by Uhura
Summary: Hooch e Kettleburn resolvem dar uma ajudinha para dois velhos amigos, que viviam se rodeando um ao outro há tempo demais... Albus/Minerva, é claro!
1. Capítulo 1

Só um _empurrãozinho_  
**Capítulo 1**

Para KaneHyruma :)

— Aonde exatamente quer chegar, docinho? — o velho bruxo perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de onde estavam suas mãos (bem, o que ainda restava delas): uma alta caixa de madeira, repleta de algum tipo asqueroso de larva gigante.

— Gárgulas saltitantes! Estou pedindo sua ajuda, Kettleburn!

Ele finalmente levantou os olhos, encarando a nova professora de voo. Muito atlética, muito ousada, tinha os olhos cor de ouro e os cabelos curtos como os de um homem. Um homem recém-eletrocutado.

— Minerva e o diretor... — ela explicou, impaciente.

— Oh... OOHH! — e ele finalmente entendeu, levantando-se e enxugando o suor da testa com a manga do casaco. Hooch não pareceu se importar com o estado de desmazelo de seu colega.

— Ora, vai dizer que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça...

— É claro que sim. Da parte de Albus me parece muito claro... aquele velho biruta! Sim, todos veem os seus cuidados... isso é raro! É muito raro, Hooch! Mas McGonagall não parece muito... _aberta ao amor_. Bem, você certamente sabe mais que eu sobre que tipo de pensamento passa por atrás daqueles óculos quadrados. A mim ela parece uma freira mal comida.

— Não seja ridículo, freiras não podem ser mal comidas... elas nem mesmo são comidas! — Então a mulher chacoalhou a cabeça e tratou de se focar no que realmente interessava — e... acredite, Minerva não tem nada de freira. Ela está perdida por aquele homem. Pode não admitir, talvez não admita nem pra si mesma, mas eu estou absolutamente convencida de que não há nada nesse mundo que ela deseje mais. Só o que falta é um empurrãozinho. Para os dois. Basta notar o modo como se olham, como se tratam. Bons amigos, é o que ela diz, e se irrita, imagine só! Bons amigos... pff... São ambos tolos demais para dar o primeiro passo, Kettleburn, a esse ritmo morrerão antes de tocarem a mão um do outro, imagine então o resto do corpo!

— Hmmm... a palavra é _covardes_.

— O quê?

— Deve usar a palavra _covardes_. São grifinórios, não são? Todo grifinório tem uma pequena chama dentro de si, e se a sopramos...

— ...Teremos labaredas.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim, querida, é isso mesmo. Sua motivação é nobre...

O homem limpou as mãos em um trapo velho, então se pôs a mexer em sua estante. De algum canto secreto tirou uma garrafa velha e empoeirada. Sem tirar os olhos dela, ele anunciou:

— ...eu admiro isso. Terá a minha ajuda nessa empreitada.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta será curta, em quatro capítulos rápidos. Espero que gostem. Ah, e só pra lembrar, reviews sempre são bem vindos, viu? :D


	2. Capítulo 2

Só um _empurrãozinho_  
Capítulo 2

— Ah, meu bom amigo, é mesmo ótimo hidromel, obrigado. Mas creio já ter bebido além da conta.

— Não seja tolo, homem, dê cá sua taça, estamos comemorando!

— Comemorando? — Albus levantou as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso.

— Sim, estamos comemorando!

— Oh, perdão, meu bom Silvanus, mas... o que exatamente estamos comemorando?

— Estamos comemorando, Albus, a fortuna.

O diretor pareceu não entender, isso fez rir a Kettleburn, que explicou:

— Ora, então não sabe...

— O que?

— Minerva.

Albus se ajeitou na cadeira, parecia então mais atento. Kettleburn prosseguiu:

— Minerva tem um _pretendente_. Não é adorável?

— ... como disse?

— Mas ela não o ama. Ama a você.

O diretor de repente pareceu chocado.

— É claro que... bem, cansou de esperar. Por isso... finalmente... dará uma chance ao seu coração e tentará a sorte com outro.

— O que?!

— Hooch disse a ela: "Ora, Minerva, o diretor não é nenhum covarde; se a amasse, viria até você", e, é claro, ela estava certa. Mas não se preocupe, meu amigo, ela entendeu. Minerva entendeu. Não se pode ter tudo que se quer, afinal.

Kettleburn poderia jurar que viu, nesse momento, o grande Albus Dumbledore estremecer.

— Eu, por exemplo — continuou Kettleburn — queria muito uma quimera de estimação e duas ruivas na minha cama, ao invés disso tenho uma infestação nojenta de bandinhos no meu guarda-roupa e uma revista velha com fotos desbotadas de bruxas de biquini, que já nem se mexem direito. Minerva tem é sorte. Ela percebeu isso e resolveu dar uma chance ao Fulano de Tal. Algo como Urquirg, ou... sei lá. Diz-que é um bom homem. Serão felizes. — Levou a taça aos lábios, para mais um gole, mas estancou seus movimentos, encarando o outro com ares de preocupação — Albus... você está bem?

— Urquart. Urquart é o nome. Mas... Silvanus... por que acha que Minerva... me... ama?

— Do que está falando, homem? Se há algo mais claro que o dia, é a devoção e amor daquela mulher por você. Pelo amor de Deus! Todos podem ver. Mas eu não o culpo por só querer sua amizade, não se pode mandar no coração.

— Você... você está bem certo disso?

Kettleburn riu.

— Ora, agora vai me dizer que... Ah! Dumbledore! Eu não acredito que esperou todo esse tempo para dizer que a quer!

— Eu...

— Vamos, pegue essa garrafa, beba mais um pouco disso e vá até ela... diga a ela... antes que seja tarde. Urquirg vem pra Hogsmeade no fim de semana. Vamos! Vá logo, homem! Ande, levante sua bunda daí! Vamos!

E Albus saiu atordoado, tanto o álcool quanto o desespero fazendo seu papel. Ele simplesmente não podia conceber a ideia de vê-la com outro... outro! Elphistone Urquart! Imagine! Se Minerva o amava, como ele a ela, então a bruxa seria dele e de nenhum outro. Outro! Pelas barbas de Merlin!

* * *

**N/A: **Queridos leitores, espero que estejam curtindo. Amanhã tem mais! :D

.

.

Mellie Erdmann: Obrigada por comentar e que bom que tu gostou! heheheh

Deia Silva: Eu vou, mas eu sempre volto! hehehe.. Muito obrigada pelo review, guria! Você não sabe como é bacana receber comentários de alguém que sempre acompanha, especialmente assim depois de tanto tempo sem postar nada (achei até que já tinham se esquecido de mim, hehehe)! Aliás, me sinto em dívida com vocês por esses meus sumiços... posso adiantar, no entanto, que tenho outros projetos de fics engatilhados, estou trabalhando neles e prometo começar a publicar assim que for possível! \o/

Guest: Primeiro, obrigada por ler e comentar! Acho que você se confundiu legal aí, mas não criemos pânico, isso acontece com qualquer um, hehehe. Pra ter falado sobre descaracterização, provavelmente você não se lembra de quem são Hooch e Kettleburn, ou que Kettleburn não foi mais do que citado, e que Hooch apareceu tão pouco que é difícil descaracterizá-la, mesmo intencionalmente. Isso porque JK não chegou a caracterizar de modo sólido qualquer um dos dois. E sobre o comentário moral, desculpa, mas eu ri. Não sou eu falando, é o Kettleburn. Em textos ficcionários, a opinião dos personagens não reflete necessariamente a opinião do autor. Por favor, tenha isso sempre em mente ao ler qualquer história, seja fanfic ou não! :)


	3. Capítulo 3

Só um _empurrãozinho_  
Capítulo 3

— Não seja estúpida, eu jamais poderia lhe dizer! Somos colegas, Rolanda. Ele é o diretor dessa escola. E meu melhor amigo! Como eu poderia encará-lo depois de um não?! Ora, eu tenho senso de ridículo.

— Ele a ama de volta, Minerva. Tudo que precisa fazer é ir até lá e dizer três palavras. E então ele será seu.

— Não seja estúpida, isso jamais aconteceria.

— Você morre de medo, não é?

— Medo? Medo? Não se trata de medo, só estou sendo razoável!

Hooch riu.

— Se mija de medo, Minerva.

— Ora, cale a sua boca. Está bêbada!

— Covarde.

Minerva a encarou com o rosto em brasa.

— Co-vaaar-deee.

— Como se atreve, Rolanda Hooch?

— Tem tanto medo que não pode nem mesmo tentar.

— Eu já disse que não se trata de medo!

— Será que é medo de dar errado... ou de dar certo?

Lágrimas brotaram no canto dos olhos de Minerva, Hooch se perguntou se estava indo longe demais... mas já estava ali... precisava ir até o fim agora.

— Ele a quer. Todos veem. Está no modo como a olha. Em suas gentilezas...

— Somos amigos — Minerva disse entre dentes.

— Sim, são amigos... e são covardes. Ambos querem mais que isso, Minerva. Está tão perto... e tão longe... porque o fazem distante. Porque são covardes.

Rolanda sorriu e virou outro gole de firewhisky antes de dar sua cartada final.

— Uma _grifinória de verdade_... diria a ele.

McGonagall, com o rosto em brasa e os lábios tão apertados que pouco passavam de uma linha, se pôs em pé imediatamente. Poucos segundos depois já atravessava corredores a passos duros. E que ninguém jamais se atrevesse a acusá-la de covarde outra vez, porque o que estava prestes a fazer era a maior prova de coragem que podia haver.

E se fosse rejeitada, e o perdesse, e se nada mais lá houvesse pra ela no dia seguinte... então só estaria pagando o tão procrastinado preço de tentar.

* * *

**N/A:** Amanhã, o capítulo final! :D

Mellie Erdmann: obrigada pelo review e por estar acompanhando! ^^ fico contente em saber que está curtindo!


	4. Capítulo 4

Só um _empurrãozinho_  
**Capítulo final**

Por anos Albus esperou que Minerva saísse e encontrasse um bom homem, alguém jovem, com quem ter filhos, constituir família... Alguém que a fizesse feliz. E não alguém da idade dele, menos bem-humorado e muito menos inteligente. Não alguém enfadonho como Elphistone Urquart..

Era difícil admitir, mas... por anos Albus _fingiu_ esperar que Minerva saísse e encontrasse um bom homem. A verdade? Por bonita e terrível, e_xigia grande cautela: durante todos aqueles_ anos Albus esperou acordar de manhã e descobrir ter se tornado esse homem. Esperou que, como que por mágica, passasse a ser justo com ela que houvesse lá algo entre eles. É claro que não é assim que as coisas funcionam, nem poderia ser.

Mas quão justo seria deixá-la estar com Urquart enquanto ela amava, na verdade, a ele, Albus? Querido Merlin! Seria mesmo verdade? Teria mesmo fechado os olhos para algo tão incrível? Precisavam conversar! Precisavam muito, muito urgentemente conversar! Haviam impecilhos, mas se ambos realmente estivessem determinados a resolver os problemas, não era possível que o fizessem? Era, é claro que era! Ela sempre tinha sido tão compreensível... Não, não... Tinha de ser ele e não Urquart!

Apressou o passo, sentindo os pés leves demais, talvez por conta do álcool que o colega lhe tinha empurrado goela à baixo. A mente zunia. Deu de cara com ela, nos corredores do segundo andar. O coração gelou.

— Albus!

Era o momento. Tinha chegado a hora. Agora ou nunca. Tinha de lhe dizer! Tinha de lhe dizer, antes que aparecesse de braços dados com Urquart, beijos com Urquart. Apertou os punhos só de imaginar as mãos do homem sobre _sua_ Minerva.

— Minerva, temos que conversar...

— Eu estava lhe procurando... precisa me escutar por um momento!

— Eu sei que não me diz respeito...

— Há algo que quero lhe dizer.

— Mas podia ter me contado sobre — Há muito tempo — Elphinstone — Eu já deveria lhe ter dito — Eu não sei quando a amizade de vocês — mas estive insegura — se tornou mais do que isso — no entanto... — E as vozes se misturaram formando uma verdadeira balbúrdia ininteligível, que seguiu por quase dois minutos inteiros. Até que, no meio das muitas palavras não ouvidas, depois de um "o caso é que" e de outro "preciso que saiba que"... ambos declararam em uníssono, finalmente sendo compreensíveis e de todo sinceros:

— Eu te amo!

Então veio quase outro minuto de silêncio atônito.

E se atracaram a beijar-se apaixonadamente, ali mesmo, no meio do corredor deserto, adiando assim explicações em nome da eufórica celebração da recém-descoberta reciprocidade.

_Fim_

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Meus queridos, isso é tudo! Muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem! AH, ainda não comentou? Comenta aí, vai! Eu adoraria saber o que você achou da história!  
Um beijo especial pra Mellie Erdmann, SonnySantler, Deia Silva e Pearll, e um grande obrigada pelo incentivo! Sei que essa foi curtinha e que pode ter deixado um ligeiro gostinho de quero mais, entãaaao... fiquem de olho, que estou pra começar uma nova história. ;)


End file.
